Percy jackson
by Purplespartan
Summary: Percy is home for the school year when trouble finds him in his own neighborhood. It's better than it sounds. This is my first story. Constructive criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-this is my first story and its told in third person. please no flames! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. **

Chapter 1

It was a raining outside and the wind was howling. The whole city of New York was under flood watch. Percy was watching TV when his mother, Sally Jackson burst through the door. She was still in her work clothes, but she was soaked and had a terrified look on her face.  
"What happened?" He asked, suddenly worried.  
"Percy. You need to go. Now." She replied hurriedly.  
"But why?"  
"It's important Percy!"  
He grabbed his jacket and rushed out the open door. When he got outside he saw not one, but three hydras. They were destroying buildings as they walked down the street. The pedestrians ran around, panicked, and screaming. One man was yelling for someone to call the authorities, while a child was looking at a building that had been destroyed worriedly, Percy realized that it was his mother's work building. No wonder she was scared, he thought briefly, then focused again on the three understood now, Manhattan was being terrorized by Greek monsters, and he didn't doubt that Kronos had sent them.  
He reached in his pocket and pulled out his pen. He uncapped riptide and ran across the street towards the first hydra. It looked at him like he was no more than an annoying insect. Percy didn't slow down, he raised his sword and swung at the hydra.  
Kronos was sitting in one of the highest buildings, watching as the hydras marched through New York. "Foolish boy." The Lord of the titans muttered to no one in particular. "You cut off a head and it grows another one. And this is supposed to be the hero of the prophecy!" He scoffed. "Olympus will be destroyed for sure."

The hydra's seven heads lashed out, trying to strike, but Percy was too fast. He rolled just as one of its many heads lunged at him. Percy was a good fighter, but he couldn't go on like this forever. He was slowing down, running out of energy, and there were still two more hydras besides this one. He managed to cut off one head, and suddenly lightning struck the stump where the head has just been moments before. Either Thalia was nearby, or Zeus had helped. Angered but the loss of its seventh head, the hydra's remaining six heads moved with incredible speed. Percy blocked most of the attacks with Riptide, when there was a sudden pain in his leg. He looked down and saw holes in his pants, in the exact arrangement of the Hydra's teeth. Blood ran down his leg from that spot.

He been bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

He could feel the poison burning in the wound. The other two hydras were coming now, closing in on him. The poison was spreading fast. His vision was getting blurry and the world was spinning. His grip on Riptide slackened. Suddenly, Rainbow the hippocampus broke the surface of the Hudson River with Tyson on his back. Percy didn't realize how much distance they had covered when they were fighting.  
Tyson had a sword in one hand and a torch with green fire, he realized it was Greek fire, one of the most dangerous magical substances, in the other.  
"Don't worry brother!" Tyson yelled, hoisting his sword in the air. Rainbow  
Stopped next to the shore and Tyson hopped off and charged the first hydra. It wasn't expecting it, so it was pretty surprised when two of it heads were cut off and then burned with Greek fire. Tyson finished off two of the hydras in no time, with Percy, who was currently battling the third. He had most of its heads cut off, but the poison was taking its toll. Percy cut off the last head as Tyson once again burned it. Tyson turned to look at his half-brother. It was then that he noticed that Percy was wounded.  
" Brother!" He cried.  
But Percy didn't respond. All the blood had drained from his face and he was swaying on his feet. Tyson wasn't carrying any ambrosia, he wasn't expecting a fight. Percy tried to say something but he never got it out, because right then, he blacked out.


End file.
